


The breaking in of Bruce Banner. (Pinapple American Pi)

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hurts his arm and goes to Bruce for help. But when Bruce refuses his affections, Steve makes him think of nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The breaking in of Bruce Banner. (Pinapple American Pi)

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, Playing with violence!

Bruce was working in the lab, like always. Recently he's been spending more time in the lab than even Tony, and THAT'S saying something. He'd been having trouble sleeping. Almost every night he'd have flash backs of the battle of New York and they terrified him. Even thoughts of Loki made him speechless. While the hulk may have pounded the shit out of Loki, Bruce hated confrontation. So when Bruce was roused from his sleep with memories of the chitari pouring out of the seemingly never ending worm hole he came down here. Most of his work consisted of formulas to keep the hulk down but sometimes he spent his time researching the serum used on Steve or how to improve Tony's arc reactor. It was about 3:45 am when he heard someone punching in the key code for his lab.

Steve swung the door open quietly, trying not to rouse Bruce. All he needed was an extra gauze for his elbow. He had not been able to sleep, so he took out his frustrations on his punching bags. He had hit them over and over till he was worked to a frothing sweat. The last punch obliterated the sandbag and the snapped chain had scraped all up his arm. He dug around the drawers, pulling them all open. "Where is it... Come on Brucie..." Steve whispered.

The gamma radiation made Bruce's senses heighten tenfold. He had ears like a hawk. So he heard someone walk through his lab door no matter how quiet they tried to be. He chuckled as the person stumbled in an effort to be quiet. "Must be Steve" he thought as he continued working on mixing a solution of liquid gallium and lithium.

Steve swore as he fumbled with the bandage. He couldn't hold it and tape it at the same time. When it slipped for the fourth time in a row, his ears picked up the sound of glass clinking together. "Bruce? Are you up?" He called and smiled when he saw the scientist behind a large desk.

"Hey Steve." Bruce smiled tiredly. "Yeah I'm up, why are you up? Everything ok?" Bruce asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Steve held out his arm and the bandage. "I couldn't sleep, and the punching bag gave me a good one, can you  
wrap it for me?"

Bruce just chuckled at Steve when he gave him those puppy dog eyes. "Sure Steve." He smiled and walked over to his colleague. Bruce took the gauzes from Steve's hands and began to wrap it over his wounds. "They aren't too deep but it wouldn't hurt to disinfect them anyway." Bruce said and walked over to his desk to get some hydrogen peroxide and a paper towel. "This might sting a bit." Bruce warned as he dipped the towel in the liquid and ran it over Steve's arm.

Steve hissed at the sting of the disinfectant. He dug his fingers in a fist and closed his eyes. " I hate that smell... Reminds me of the labs back.... Well they're not there any more." He says, with a little anger in his voice. But Bruce's calming voice keeps him grounded. He focus on the sweet musk of Bruce instead to get his mind off of it. He takes several sniffs and smiles, " Pineapple shampoo?"

"What? Oh ha ha yeah... It's my favorite." Bruce smiled bashfully. "Sorry about the stinging, and the labs..." Bruce looked at the floor as he wrapped up Steve's arm. He finished it off with a bit of tape and then patted the Captain's shoulder. "All done Cap!" he smiled again as he walked back towards the lab table.

Steve flexes his arm appreciatively. "Looks good Brucie. "Steve walks over to a footlocker and strips off his shirt to dig for a fresh one. He finds a tank top and slides it over. He tosses the blood covers shirt in the garbage.

Bruce swallowed hard watching Steve flex his overly impressive muscles. "Uh no-no problem Steve, anytime" He said as he turned back to his lab work. 

 

As Steve goes to leave he notices the bags under Bruce's eyes. He walks up behind the scientist, and on a whim, he hugs him from behind, sensing that Bruce needed comfort.

He thought he heard Steve leave so he practically jumped out of his skin when arms wrapped around him. "SHIT! Steve! You scared me!" Bruce panted his eyes a brilliant shade of green before slowly fading back to their cool blue. "Thanks Steve for the hug but you can let go now." Bruce chuckled nervously trying to keep the other guy at bay.

Steve hums and holds him tight before nuzzling his neck. "God Bruce , you smell amazing." Steve is intoxicated with Bruce's presence. " I don't want to let you go. Isn't it nice? I miss touching, holding, no one dose it much in this era." And with a blind rush of lust, he kisses the back of Bruce's neck.

Steve's closeness is really setting Bruce on edge. Ever since his "accident" he hasn't let anyone near him for fear he might hurt them bad and now Steve is rubbing on him. When Steve presses lips against his neck Bruce's heartbeat skyrockets and his chest tightens incredibly. Fuck, anxiety attacks. "Steve...." Bruce warned as he grabbed his captors wrists gripping them tight.

Steve twists his wrists out of Bruce's grips, and sensing the immediate hulk out, Steve pins Bruce to the table. " Banner...." He says with his in command tone. " I was just trying.... I thought... All those times I've stopped by, you didn't notice? I like you Bruce ..." Steve kisses the back of his neck again, and bites possessively on his shoulder.

He heat of Steve's body was boiling Bruce's skin. He couldn't even focus on what Steve was saying anymore. He just felt trapped and needed to get away from Steve as soon as possible. The green flashed across his pupils again. Then he felt stinging in his neck and screamed. "Steve! Stop!" He half growled.

Steve undid the front of Bruce's pants and palmed the scientists cock. " I've read your files... If you reach a state of... Well, if you enjoy yourself, you'll hold off the hulk. I'm just helping you. You helped me after all." Steve rubs Bruce as he grinds into him from behind. Steve kisses him on the side of his cheeks, seeking Bruce's turned away mouth. " Come on Banner, don't you want my help?"

Bruces eyes rolled back into his head at Steve's touch on his overly sensitive groin. "...Stevvvve!" Bruce warned.

 

Steve flipped Bruce around to shred his pants and underwear from him, while leaving him gloriously nude. "Bruce.... " he moans and undoes his fly, pulls out his own erection, leaving his pants on. He catches one of Bruce's wrists in his own while the other begins to rub and tease Bruce's entrance before sliding a finger in. "Come on Banner, moan for me." Steve croons and catches Bruce's mouth in a crushing kiss.

Bruce gasped at his clothes being pulled off so quickly. He blushed and tried to cover up but was flipped on his stomach and shoved to the desk. Now he was scared. Alone, he was no match for Steve and he really didn't want the other guy to make a mess...

 

He yelped when he felt Steve's fingers slide in him. Any other time he found this extremely pleasurable but right now, being forcefully taken by his best friend.. "Steve...Steve please, stop" Bruce begged quietly.

Steve smiles and bit the hollow of Bruce's throat. "But Bruce.... You like me don't you? I'm just helping you out. Now relax for me!" Steve barks and adds three fingers to Bruce without warning. He pushes them in deep and begins to scissor him open. " You are so tight Banner," Steve stops and looks him in the eyes. "Am I your first? "

Bruce screams in pain as Steve shoves his large fingers deep inside him without lubrication. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes but he will not let his abuser see weakness. He just chuckled darkly at Steve's question. "You wish virgin." He spat back "Tony was my first, then Clint, ha! Then Clint and Tony at the same time. You are nothing Rogers!" Bruce spit back through clenched teeth.

Steve grabs a fistful of Bruce's hair and pulls hard." I will make you forget everything except my body." Steve takes a wire beaker holder and bends it around Bruce's wrists behind his back. He twists it tight enough to draw blood. Once that is finished, Steve decides to pull the long glass beaker from the table and aligned it with Bruce's entrance. "If you hulk out, this will tear you apart. Now be a good boy and take it." Steve pushes the cylinder up Bruce, groaning as he watches it disappear inch by inch. The way Bruce struggles makes it harder to push, so he clamps down on Bruce's thigh, digging his fingernails into his leg. "You really did take them together didn't you whore? Even dry I can still push this inside you." Steve pushes and shoves till the whole twelve inch cylinder is burries almost to the hilt, except where he is holding it.

Bruce groaned at the metal cutting into his skin. He about screamed when Steve pushed the beaker inside of him. It felt so good to have something that long inside of him. He missed his toys. "Is that all you got Captain" Bruce sneered panting slightly.

Steve growled and gripped the beaker so hard that a spiderweb of cracks appeared. "Useless toy!" Steve ripped the tube from him and smashed it on the floor. Steve flipped Banner down on the table and aligned himself before thrusting in. Bruce's body barely took him in. Steve had never found someone who could take him whole. He pinned Bruce to the table and began to crush the air from his lungs with his arm as he began to rutt.  
"I'm just getting started Bruce. "Steve bucked his hips hard and and twists the scientist's neck against the table as he grunts. " You can't throw me off. You can't do anything but sit there and take it. "

Bruce just laughed breathlessly "You think you can break me?! Do you have ANY idea the amount of pain I go through when I transform! You are nothing Rogers!" Bruce barks back in a broken gasps as Steve pushes more and more air from his lungs.

Steve moans at the tight warm walls of Bruce and picks up his pace, aiming to draw blood. "See? Your body wants me.

Bruce chuckled at Steve's last declaration "Oh Steve, innocent naive Captain fucking America. I believe it is you who wants me." that was all he was able to grunt out before all the air was pushed from his lungs.

 

Steve screamed and pushes down until he hears a rib crack. " I'm not letting you breathe Banner..." Steve hisses and thrust long and deep into Bruce. " Not until you writhe and struggle and then , if you are good enough , I'll let you take a breath." Steve bites down hard on the back of Bruce's neck before flipping him over. " I want to see your face as you cry out." Steve put one hand around Bruce's neck to hold him still. Steve's other hand went to Bruce's bloody entrance and he shoved two fingers inside as he moves. " How much more can you take?"

Bruce gasps and tears finally flow down his face. His whole body is starved for oxygen. He barely has enough to beg "Please" but he does and he hopes Steve can hear it. He needs to breath again, mostly so he can tell Steve to keep filling him.

Steve grins and pushes all his fingers inside. The pressure is too much for him and he comes."Fuck! Bruce!! " He rides out his first orgasm and keeps the choke hold on Bruce until his eyes flutter with unconsciousness. He releases his grip on Bruce's throat long enough for a single breath. Steve quickly hardens again and takes his time for a long and slow thrusts. With Bruce so feeble now he can take his time. He lets Bruce take shallow breaths now. " Good boy Banner... Now come for me."

Bruce's eyes are blurry, his mind is fuzzy and there's a pounding in his ears. There's also a sharp pain in his chest area and his ass is sore. Finally snapping back into reality he realizes where he is. He can feel a mix of his blood and Steve's hot cum dripping down his legs. Steve's slow pace hits Bruce's prostate enough to tease but not enough to push him over "Fuck Steve! More" he begged grasping his cock and stroking it hard.

Steve grinds his hips up, abusing Banner's prostrate. "Come for me banner... Come and be mine!" Steve took Bruce's mouth in a bruising kiss. He lets Bruce breathe freely as his legs shudder with the beginnings of his climax, but he needs something more. He needs.. Steve ruts into banner hard and and takes the blood for a lube and strokes Bruce's cock for him. "Scream for me!"

Bruce gasps loudly finally able to fill his lungs with oxygen. The abuse against his prostate was almost too much and he was about to spill over the edge. At this point resisting Steve was futile. It felt too fucking good. And when Steve wrapped a hand around is leaking cock while pounding into him deep, Bruce came screaming Steve's name. "Fuck! Steve!! Fuck yes!" Bruce arched against the table and shuddered hard as his dick erupted ropes and ropes of cum for Steve. Bruce's voice was hoarse by the time he came down from his orgasm whispering, begging Steve to keep going.

 

Steve flipped Bruce around to shred his pants and underwear from him, while leaving him gloriously nude.  
"Bruce.... " he moans and undoes his fly, pulls out his own erection, leaving his pants on. He catches one of Bruce's wrists in his own while the other begins to rub and tease Bruce's entrance before sliding a finger in. " come on Banner, moan for me." Steve croons and catches Bruce's mouth in a crushing kiss.

Bruce gasped at his clothes being pulled off so quickly. He blushed and tried to cover up but was flipped on his stomach and shoved to the desk. Now he was scared. Alone, he was no match for Steve and he really didn't want the other guy to make a mess...

 

He yelped when he felt Steve's fingers slide in him. Any other time he found this extremely pleasurable but right now, being forcefully taken by his best friend.. "Steve...Steve please, stop" Bruce begged quietly.

Steve smiles and bit the hollow of Bruce's throat. "But Bruce.... You like me don't you? I'm just helping you out. Now relax for me!" Steve barks and adds three fingers to Bruce without warning. He pushes them in deep and begins to scissor him open. " You are so tight Banner," Steve stops and looks him in the eyes. "Am I your first? "

Bruce screams in pain as Steve shoves his large fingers deep inside him without lubrication. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes but he will not let his abuser see weakness. He just chuckled darkly at Steve's question. "You wish virgin." He spat back "Tony was my first, then Clint, ha! Then Clint and Tony at the same time. You are nothing Rogers!" Bruce spit back through clenched teeth.

Steve grabs a fistful of Bruce's hair and pulls hard." I will make you forget everything except my body." Steve takes a wire beaker holder and bends it around Bruce's wrists behind his back. He twists it tight enough to draw blood. Once that is finished, Steve decides to pull the long glass beaker from the table and aligned it with Bruce's entrance. "If you hulk out, this will tear you apart. Now be a good boy and take it." Steve pushes the cylinder up Bruce, groaning as he watches it disappear inch by inch. The way Bruce struggles makes it harder to push, so he clamps down on Bruce's thigh, digging his fingernails into his leg. "You really did take them together didn't you whore? Even dry I can still push this inside you." Steve pushes and shoves till the whole twelve inch cylinder is shoved almost to the hilt, except where he is holding it.

Bruce groaned at the metal cutting into his skin. He about screamed when Steve pushed the beaker inside of him. It felt so good to have something that long inside of him. He missed his toys. "Is that all you got Captain" Bruce sneered panting slightly.

Steve growled and gripped the beaker so hard that a spiderweb of cracks appeared. "Useless toy!" Steve ripped the tube from him and smashed it on the floor. Steve flipped Banner down on the table and aligned himself before thrusting in. Bruce's body barely took him in. Steve had never found someone who could take him whole. He pinned Bruce to the table and began to crush the air from his lungs with his arm as he began to rutt.  
"I'm just getting started Bruce. "Steve bucked his hips hard and and twists the scientist's neck against the table as he grunts. " You can't throw me off. You can't do anything but sit there and take it. "

Bruce just laughed breathlessly "You think you can break me?! Do you have ANY idea the amount of pain I go through when I transform! You are nothing Rogers!" Bruce barks back in a broken gasps as Steve pushes more and more air from his lungs.

Steve moans at the tight warm walls of Bruce and picks up his pace, aiming to draw blood. "See? Your body wants me.

Bruce chuckled at Steve's last declaration "Oh Steve, innocent naive Captain fucking America. I believe it is you who wants me." that was all he was able to grunt out before all the air was pushed from his lungs.

 

Steve screamed and pushes down until he hears a rib crack. " I'm not letting you breathe Banner..." Steve hisses and thrust long and deep into Bruce. " Not until you writhe and struggle and then , if you are good enough , I'll let you take a breath." Steve bites down hard on the back of Bruce's neck before flipping him over. " I want to see your face as you cry out." Steve put one hand around Bruce's neck to hold him still. Steve's other hand went to Bruce's bloody entrance and he shoved two fingers inside as he moves. " How much more can you take?"

Bruce gasps and tears finally flow down his face. His whole body is starved for oxygen. He barely has enough to beg "Please" but he does and he hopes Steve can hear it. He needs to breath again, mostly so he can tell Steve to keep filling him.

Steve grins and pushes all his fingers inside. The pressure is too much for him and he comes."Fuck! Bruce!! " He rides out his first orgasm and keeps the choke hold on Bruce until his eyes flutter with unconsciousness. He releases his grip on Bruce's throat long enough for a single breath. Steve quickly hardens again and takes his time for a long and slow thrusts. With Bruce so feeble now he can take his time. He lets Bruce take shallow breaths now. " Good boy Banner... Now come for me."

Bruces eyes are blurry, his mind is fuzzy and there's a pounding in his ears. There's also a sharp pain in his chest area and his ass is sore. Finally snapping back into reality he realizes where he is. He can feel a mix of his blood and Steve's hot cum dripping down his legs. Steve's slow pace hits Bruce's prostate enough to tease but not enough to push him over "Fuck Steve! More" he begged grasping his cock and stroking it hard.

Steve grinds his hips up, abusing Banner's prostrate. "Come for me banner... Come and be mine!" Steve took Bruce's mouth in a bruising kiss. He lets Bruce breathe freely as his legs shudder with the beginnings of his climax, but he needs something more. He needs.. Steve ruts into banner hard and and takes the blood for a lube and strokes Bruce's cock for him. "Scream for me!"

Bruce gasps loudly finally able to fill his lungs with oxygen. The abuse against his prostate was almost too much and he was about to spill over the edge. At this point resisting Steve was futile. It felt too fucking good. And when Steve wrapped a hand around is leaking cock while pounding into him deep, Bruce came screaming Steve's name. "Fuck! Steve!! Fuck yes!" Bruce arched against the table and shuddered hard as his dick erupted ropes and ropes of cum for Steve. Bruce's voice was hoarse by the time he came down from his orgasm whispering, begging Steve to keep going.

Steve pulled out of Banner long enough to untie his hands. He felt that his dominance over Bruce was assured. Steve put one of Bruce's legs over his shoulder and thrust into him as deep as he could go. " Fuck yes! Bruce, you really do take it rough don't you? Can't get off without pain?" Steve growls and pushed in irregular rhythms, speeding up and then nearly stopping when Bruce is enjoying it too much. Steve keeps at it, oblivious to the rest of the world. He hopes he can finish without being interrupted by Tony, who he saw roaming the halls earlier. Tony would pin him to the wall for what he was doing to Bruce." Come on big guy, tell me how it feels... Tell me how much you want this!"

The pain and the over stimulation was bringing Bruce to tears. "Fuck, Steve! Yes I need it! I need you to hurt me! I need to feel something." Bruce gasped as Steve's thrusts became more and more irregular. Arms finally free Bruce pulled his wrists to his mouth. He sucked the blood dripping from his cut wrists and moaned as Steve's thrusts became more painful. "Fuck! Steve hurt me! Harder!" Bruce practically begged.

Steve took banners pleas in earnest. He put both of Bruce's knees over his shoulders and pushed forward, nearly bending the scientist in half. He pushed far inside him and picked up his pace, ramming as fast as he could. Steve was using all of his superhuman strength and speed on Bruce, and had it been anyone without the hulks DNA, Steve would have shattered his pelvis. " Fucking take it Banner! Yes! Come on...." Steve screamed and bit hard enough to draw blood and latched on through his orgasm. He bucked his hips and emptied into Bruce. 

"Good boy....Ah....!!" Steve cried.

Bruce's moans increased in volume and rapidity as the super solider laid into him. And when Steve bit him drawing blood Bruce came again screaming and crying Steve's name.

The scientist and the soldier collapsed onto the floor in a breathless heap. 

"Mine." growled Steve.

"Yours." whispered Bruce.


End file.
